


Really?

by ChibiTabatha



Series: Chibi's 2019 Fictober [3]
Category: TWRP | Tupper Ware Remix Party (Band)
Genre: Broken Knife, Fictober 2019, Gen, Shopping, Sung is very done with Havve's nonsense
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-03
Updated: 2019-10-03
Packaged: 2020-11-22 18:28:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20878721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChibiTabatha/pseuds/ChibiTabatha
Summary: A trip to replace one of their broken kitchen knives. What could possibly go wrong?





	Really?

**Author's Note:**

> Fictober Day 3 Prompt: "Now? Now you listen to me?"

"Havve buddy, I don't think that's a real good idea," Doctor Sung eyed his robotic friend.  
  
The man in question turned towards the keytarist, hand clutching the handle of a broken kitchen knife, a slim edge of white flashing in the sunlight outside the store. "HOW ELSE WILL THE STORE EMPLOYEES KNOW WHAT WE ARE LOOKING FOR DOCTOR?"  
  
Sung sighed, "I told you, we just have to tell them what we are looking for. With our words."  
  
He was beginning to think that maybe he had made a mistake taking Havve with him. Even Phobos who couldn't communicate with every human he came across would have been a better option.  
  
"Just," he sighed again, feeling like his life was escaping his body, "don't hold it up, don't point it at anyone, don't even look at anyone."  
  
The robotic creature nodded his head in affirmation as they entered the store. They were here for more than just ceramic knives, but the knife part was going to be the most challenging.  
  
Sung smiled and waved at mother's wheeling small children around the store, and, despite his requests, Havve would periodically hold the knife handle at eye level and stare right at some poor unsuspecting male customer.  
  
"Stop that, you're going to get us kicked out," he pushed the arm holding the broken knife down and out of sight.  
  
Sung managed to navigate them through the store and to the kitchen section where they sold mugs. "Help me get a couple mugs and then we'll get your knives okay?" Sung motioned to the single items on the shelves in front of them.  
  
"THESE WOULD BE PERFECT WOULD THEY NOT DOCTOR?" Havve pointed, with the broken handle, towards a box with six identical mugs in it.  
  
"Then how would we tell whose mug is whose? It's best to buy individual," he shook his head.  
  
"THE COMMANDER IS JUST GOING TO BREAK THEM AGAIN. HE DOES NOT CARE IF IT IS HIS MUG."  
  
"I get it buddy, but  _ I _ care and that's what matters right this second," he grabbed a lemon yellow mug off the shelf. Turning it this way and that, he placed it into their shopping basket, "Perfect."  
  
The robot shook his head before grabbing a mug that said 'Plants 4 Life', and held it out to the frontman.  
  
"You're right, Phobos would love this one," he smiles before gently nestling it beside his mug in the basket. He eyed the shelf again before grabbing a mug that said 'Coffee or Naps', "This one for Meouch?"  
  
"IT SUITS THE COMMANDER, YES."  
  
"Alright," he smiled and placed the third mug in the basket, the items clinking together slightly. "Now yours."  
  
Havve's red LED lights flickered slightly as he reached for a mug, it was black and white cow print. "THIS."  
  
Sung smiled before looking at the mug, "You sure you don't want the one that says: 'You won't like me before I've had my coffee'?"  
  
"THIS," the man put the mug into the basket before he could explain.  
  
Sung laughed, "Alright, alright. Let's go get your knives."  
  
They moved towards the utensils and came across a little boy just looking at some food containers. Big brown eyes locked onto the knife in the drummer's hand and they immediately rounded in fear. Havve shook his head and held his hand out flat to show the boy the broken tool. "WE'RE HERE FOR A REPLACEMENT AND MY FRIEND AND I ARE LOST," he crouched down as to not spook the child.  
  
"Now? Now you listen to me?" Sung groaned as the child looked between the two adults.  
  
"S'over there mister," the kid pointed to the shelving behind him. He clearly meant the other aisle since there was more food containers but Havve's red gaze looked at the shelves anyways.  
  
"THANK YOU SMALL ONE. COME DOCTOR. WE ARE ALMOST DONE." The drummer stood and stepped away from the child and towards the correct aisle.  
  
"You are the actual worst. Give me that," Sung snatched the broken knife handle from the drummer. "We're getting out of here with no more issues. Got it?"  
  
"SPOILSPORT."

**Author's Note:**

> A little bit of fun nonsense from the boys! I hope you liked it! Let me know what you thought down in the comments bellow, or come yell at me on [tumblr](https://chibitabathasloves.tumblr.com/).


End file.
